


Roommates and Little Quirks (The Bad Kind)

by Kyte_VaNa



Series: Roommates and Shenanigans [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 05:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyte_VaNa/pseuds/Kyte_VaNa
Summary: Victor and Yuuri have been roommates for quite some time and they start noticing the little quirks the other has.The quirks are harmless in nature, they only serve to tell more about the person and just like how nobody is perfect, some quirks serve as a reminder that even the seemingly most perfect human is still just that. A human.But as roommates, they have to work together to get things working and in order.





	Roommates and Little Quirks (The Bad Kind)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm brimming with ideas for this series oh my god
> 
> but just to be clear, they still just friends in this and the other two fics.
> 
> They might be more but that comes later ;^)

Victor is just a little bit ticked off.

In the few months that he and Yuuri became roommates there has not been any problem that arose from both of them but that is before Victor starts noticing the little things about his roommate.

It starts when they both are more than okay with each other’s presence, when they actually became friends instead of just ‘roommates’. Victor notices that Yuuri usually gets subjects that start in late morning to the afternoon, never anything before ten am; Yuuri usually sleeps at ungodly hours of the night, sometimes even at dawn when he doesn’t have a morning class at all.

At first this didn’t bother Victor in the slightest, he even welcomes it, because as his early schedule demands he be awake before seven, he can stare and admire his roommate’s cute rounded sleeping face as he’s getting ready for class. If he has enough time, he would even run his hand through Yuuri’s hair, the Japanese seems to like the action; Yuuri would curl further in his sheets and press his face more on his pillow before always letting out a soft sigh, such a small sound but it gets Victor through each painstaking school day.

 However, Yuuri’s erratic sleep schedule does not help Victor’s more solid one. The Russian makes it a point to sleep before twelve am rolls around and that he needs at least five hours of sleep to be able to function through the next day, but to be able to achieve that, he needs his surroundings to be covered in darkness and total silence. The glare of Yuuri’s laptop and the tapping on its keys makes it more difficult for Victor.

They seem to be minute inconveniences, but his left side always hurts from laying on it too much during the night in the hopes of evading the distracting blue light of the laptop screen and he can’t shut down his brain from thinking too much with the constant key tapping. With those, he usually has a lot harder time getting to sleep.

He tries adjusting by sleeping earlier, maybe ten or ten thirty pm, but the want in his gut tells him that it’s not satisfied with the amount of Katsuki-interaction it’s getting. He ends up talking and just hanging out with Yuuri until his eyes begin to drop. When he can’t keep his eyes open anymore, he would get settled in his bed and Yuuri would go switch off their room lights and Victor would always notice that the laptop’s screen is too bright in the darkness of their room.

They would say good night to each other and it’s time for Victor to face the wall on his left side again.

Yuuri never seems to notice his roommate’s discomfort as far as Victor’s concerned.

The Russian tries very hard to bring the subject up during night time when they both are not pressed for immediate homework anymore, but it always dies on Victor’s throat each time he thinks it’s the right time to tell Yuuri. He realizes soon that he strongly feels that he doesn’t want to hurt or offend Yuuri in any way and telling him his issues might do just that.

“Hey Yuuri?”

“Yeah?”

“I have some minor concerns,”

“What is it?”

“…”

“Victor?”

“… The laundry lady seems to have mixed our clothes; one of your sweaters is in my hamper,”

“Oh! The blue one?”

“They’re all blue, Yuuri!!”

"No they're not!"

So he keeps his mouth shut every time.

 

* * *

 

“Goodnight, Yuuri,” Victor says with a yawn. “Goodnight, Victor, sleep tight,” Yuuri replies softly and Victor takes it as his cue to turn to his left again, towards the wall. However, that night, there seems to be a change. Victor immediately notices that the room is completely dark, no signs of blue light anywhere. It takes him a moment to hear the rustling of sheets from Yuuri’s end.

Victor turns to face Yuuri and finds the other man to be settling in for the night, the last time Victor checks the time it was just midnight.

“You’re sleeping early tonight?” Victor asks and it catches Yuuri off guard. In spite of the darkness, Victor can clearly see Yuuri’s expressive brown eyes across from him and they seem unsure but soon Yuuri speaks, “I’m trying to change my sleep schedule to a more reasonable one. I always get headaches when I wake up at around noon and I guess sleeping near sunrise every day even though I’m not really doing anything important is really bad,” he laughs.

“… Plus, I noticed that you have trouble sleeping with lights on and I believe my laptop is not really helping so…” Yuuri adds sheepish and Victor chuckles, “thank you for the consideration, Yuuri, but it was no trouble at all,” he tries to reassure.

“Even if it’s not much trouble, it’s still trouble in a way, and you need your beauty sleep, or else one day you’d be cursing me as the reason for your receding hair line,” Yuuri jokes as he settles on his bed and hears a mock offended gasp from Victor, “thank you for your concern, but my hair line is not receding,” Victor says as he makes a show of turning to his left, obnoxiously adjusting his covers over himself, making a loud fluttering noise.

“Whatever you say, Nikiforov,” Yuuri chides as he turns the other way, an amused smile on his face.

Victor got a peaceful rest that night and on following nights after that, except maybe when hell week rolls around and they both need to be awake until ungodly hours of the night.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri prides himself in being a very patient person with a very long fuse. He doesn’t get angry easily, often used to being bad mouthed that he’s not affected anymore and just wishes the best for his bullies, heck, he’s still friends with Phichit even though some of their escapades almost end with them with a criminal record (“But we didn’t and it’s okay!” Phichit would always say after the deed is done).

However, Yuuri is just very particular when it comes to the bathroom and he finds that Victor is starting to get under his nerves.

Yuuri prefers that the bathroom tiles and sink be clean and dry always, devoting one day of every month to maintaining their bathroom. He’s very lucky that the University dorm has bathrooms in every rooms, he doesn’t have to worry about sharing showers. Yes, he comes from a culture where you share baths with random people, but those random people know public bath etiquette.

Their room’s bathroom is a bit on the small side and it’s a bit hard to manoeuver yourself and Yuuri understands that Victor has a bigger frame than him and he might have some difficulties in the bath, but that does not excuse leaving the tiled floor a wet mess every time he leaves the shower.

Yuuri does not voice it but he does hint on it every time he has to use the bathroom and finds the floor and the sink wet, however, Victor has not caught up yet.

 

* * *

 

It is a Sunday afternoon when Yuuri decides that the bathroom needs its monthly maintenance. Victor pays no mind to his roommate getting out of bed and going to the bathroom, but fifteen minutes has passed and he’s getting worried. Victor places the bookmark on the last page he’s reading from his book before padding the small distance over to the bathroom.

“Yuuri?” Victor knocks on the bathroom door and soon it opens, revealing the Japanese man with a facemask and rubber gloves on. “Do you need to use the bathroom?” Yuuri asks, his voice a bit muffled by the facemask. “Ah, no, not really; you were just in there for so long I was wondering what you were doing,” Victor says as he eyes Yuuri up and down, now only noticing the mop on the Japanese man’s other hand.

“Is it that time of the month?” Victor asks with a smile and he sees Yuuri’s eyes soften behind his glasses, “Yeah. I just wish I have something to dry the floor more efficiently, it’s still a lot of work to maintain this bathroom,” Yuuri nonchalantly says but he hopes that Victor would get the hint. Yuuri stares at Victor carefully, trying to gauge his roommate’s reaction.

“Okay, I’ll leave you to it then!” Victor chirps and gives Yuuri his signature heart shaped smile, “I’ll just be out for a bit, I’ll probably back later by seven or so,” Victor continues and Yuuri hums, soon he’s alone and he can focus on cleaning a bit more.

 

It’s already eight o’clock when Victor comes back; Yuuri is playing some games on his laptop when he hears Victor enter the room, “welcome back,” he greets and Victor smiles at him. Yuuri notices the rather large shopping bag that is swinging back and forth in Victor’s hand. “What did you buy?” he asks and Victor looks up at him still with a big smile on his face, “I bought some bathroom rugs to help keep it clean. You’re doing such hard work maintaining it and I want to help you but two people can’t exactly fit inside that bathroom,” Victor laughs and sets the shopping bag down as he unties his shoes and places them near the door.

“Thanks,” Yuuri says gratefully from his bed and Victor beams; they spent twenty minutes of their time together setting up the various rugs Victor bought for the bathroom, Yuuri didn’t think his roommate would raise the bar yet again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Penny for your thoughts? :)


End file.
